True life of a Vampire
by NekaDancer
Summary: This is a story about a girls life and what she goes through


Hey guys,this is my first story so be gentle ^^

But if its a comment on how to make it better I would gladly follow that advice

This is planned to be a story with many interesting twists and turns

* * *

><p>The date was October first,1931 It was a particuarly cold day,with a new coat of snow resting on the ground I was heading out again,grabbing my coat and my bag when I heard mother call.<br>I looked back and she was there peeking out from the kitchen,her chocolate colored hair was tied up in a messy bun like it normally is.  
>"When you pass the mart on your way home please pick up some milk and eggs"<br>She said in a gentle voice "Right,oh and dinner smells really good mum" I said as she smiled I walked out the door and closing it behind me and stepping out onto the blanket of snow.

It crunched under my weight as I walked down the cobblestone road into town Moving my way through the crowd of people I arrived at the library and turned in the book I had finished last night "It sure is a cold day out huh Lizzie?" The librarian asked me "Sure is" I answered politely nodding my head down and taking my leave "Oh one more thing!" She called out waving at me "Josh was looking for you earlier"

She said as I rushed out the door Josh is my best friend and we know everything about each other As I ran into the crowd I bumped into a boy taller then me with light golden hair and the prettiest green eyes,I looked up and saw Josh smiling down at me "There you are" Josh said putting a arm around me like a gentlemen and walking against the crowd "Josh,The librarian told me you were looking for me?" I asked "Of course" He answered,taking a shortcut

through a allyway "It gets dark too fast here" I complained as he chuckled at me "Whats so funny?" I asked giving up a pout "You,and before you ask its because you just are" He said cutting me short a question I smiled but it was cut short due to a few men walking out of the shadows "Stay close to me" Josh said pushing me behind him

The men walked closer and closer until I could see a slight glimmer from one of the men's hands

"A knife!" I whispered at Josh but he must have not heard me

At once Josh leaped at the men and started attacking,the one that had the knife pulled it several times,I screamed out as I felt a sharp pain in my side

'I've been stabbed' was my first thought,and I was very right,One of the men who had been hiding up until saw saw it as a perfect chance to

attack me

As I fell over I saw a sight I wished I never saw..

Josh was laying on the cold cobblestone ground without his head,I screamed his name as a huge jolt of sadness and tears washed over me and burned like the very

fire that was burning him

My best friend..My pretend brother was gone

I had to stay strong,I told myself,but as my eyesight went blurry all I could see was dark figures being torn apart by some inhuman beast

And then I saw blackness,Memories flashed before my eyes and when I woke up I was in some strange room I had never in my life seen before

It was all so strange,Where was I? How can I get out? Is mother safe?

All kinds of questions ran through my head and more came flowing as the door started to creek open,I stepped back against the wall in shear terror at what I saw

A tall palish man stepped in wearing a long black tuxedo,his hair was short and jet black,and his eyes were a bright yellow mixed with green

I knew exactly what kind of monster he was,the fangs sticking out of his grin was a dead give away

"Don't come near me" I said as he took a step closer

"Dear child,do not fear I have no reason to hurt you" He answered walking closer and when he was close enough he held out his arm for me to take

I took it with hesitation after a few minutes and he drew it back in as we started walking

"You have many questions I can tell but we can talk about that later" He said glaceing at me "My name is Henry,And yours is Lizzie correct? I heard your friend call out to you before his death" He continued talking in a very gentle tone

"Ahh,here we are" He added as a big door opened

* * *

><p>This is my very first story guys and I am open to bad or good comments<p>

Please tell me if I need to change anything,if this is too short please tell me so I can make the next chapter longer Thanks so much for reading ^-^

-Neka


End file.
